Disneyland-Universal Studios Juneau
Disneyland-Universal Studios Juneau is a theme park between Disneyland and Universal Studios opened in 2007, and located in Juneau, Alaska. Universal Studios Side Main Studio Entry * Universal Studios Movie Tour - A dark ride focusing on the scenes of every Universal film, every Paramount film, every Columbia Pictures film, and every Warner Bros. film, which were released on every year. * Universal Studios Limousine Tour - A dark ride focusing on celebrities from every film distributed by Universal Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Paramount Pictures, and Warner Bros. Pictures. * E.T. Adventure * Jaws: The Ride * The Mummy's Horror House * Waterworld: A Live Stunt Show Spectacular * Universal Cinematastic * Skull Island: Reign of Kong * Buddy Thunderstruck's Netflix Blast * You Vs. Wild: A Motion Simulator Exerience * The Greatest Gift at Universal Studios New York * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon - A Motion Simulator attraction inspired by The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. * Dino-Squad: Mutant Attack! * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York - A motion-based trackless dark ride similar to Ratatouille: The Adventure, but inspired by The Secret Life of Pets. * Revenge of the Mummy - A Premier Rides steel enclosed launched roller coaster with the mixed version from Orlando and Hollywood. (Trivia: The ride building is based off the museum building.) * Wild Ride Through New York * Subway Coaster Science Fiction City * Men in Black: Alien Attack - An interactive dark ride inspired by Men in Black. * Battlestar Galactica * Astro Boy Coaster - A B&M Tire Propelled Launch Coaster inspired by the 2009 Astro Boy film * Robocop: Protecting the Future - An EMV Dark Ride based on Robocop films. * Bill And Ted's Most Excellent Ride - An Indoor 3D-Motion Rollercoaster inspired by Bill and Ted films. * T2-3D: Battle Across Time - An attraction mixed with a 3-D film and a live action show. * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark - A dark ride with the same technology from The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man. * Space Fantasy: The Ride * Outer Limits: The Flight of Fear Malibu * Fast & Furious: Supercharged * Disaster: A Major Motion Picture Ride Starring... YOU! * Twister... Ride It Out * Dom Toretto's Speed Coaster * Tokyo Drift Stunt Show Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park River Adventure ** Jurassic Park IN THE DARK! * The Flying Dinosaur: Pteranodon Flight * Mr. DNA's Midway * Dinosaurs Encounter * De-Extinction: True Story- an documentary-like film that shows continuously. * Jurassic Park Discovery Center * Raptor Encounter * Camp Jurassic The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Dragon Challenge * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts - An Intamin motion-based steel enclosed launched roller coaster dark ride attraction. * Flight of the Hippogriph * Hagrid's Magical Creatures Motorbike Adventure * Mythicarousel * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child * Ministry of Magic Universal Action Zone * Canary 751 River Adventure: Presented by Coca-Cola * InvertiGO - A Vekoma Inverted Boomerang * ShadowHunters: Escape From The Crypt - An indoor HUSS Top Spin * Adventure Xpress - A Vekoma Mine Train Coaster. * Reversal of the Heart Adventure - An Omnimover dark ride. * Mystic Timbers - A GCI Wooden Coaster. * Short Flight- A B&M Inverted Coaster. * Buster Moon and Buzz's $1,000 West End Musical Classic Cartoon Lane * Popeye and Bulge's River Rapids * Yellow Submarine * Planet Coaster The 4-D Experience * Cartooniversal Moments * Smallfoot: The Musical * Buster Moon and Buzz to the Rescue * Sherlock Gnomes: The Adventure * Funhouse Express 4D * Beat Bugs 4D * Beat Bugs Talent Show * Beat Bugs Rocking Roller Coaster Minion Park * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * Super Silly Fun Coaster * Minions Triple Coaster * The Road to Villain-Con * Freeze Ray Sliders Cartoon Network World * Mojo's Robot Rampage! * Twisted with Bliss * The Powerpuff Girls Carnival Mayhem * The Amazing Ride of Gumball * Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster * Teen Titans GO! Rise of Slade * XLR8 * Robin Flyers * Cyborg's Junkyard Coaster * Beast Boy's Jungle Journey * Starfire Flight * Raven's Azarath Boat Adventure * OK K.O!: Level Up! * Let’s Play Sports! * The Ride of Ooo with Finn & Jake * Finn Flyers * Scooby-Doo: The Museum of Mysteries Nickoaples Bikini Bottom * Bikini Bottom Theaters ** SpongeBob 4-D ** SpongeBob 4-D: The Great Jelly Rescue * Fiery Fist of Pain * SpongeBob SquarePants: Road to Everywhere * Spongers to the Rescue - An Intamin Multi-Inversion Launched Roller Coaster with 20 inversions, and based on The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. * Rock Bottom Plunge * Escape from the Haunted Condo * Mermaidman and Barnacleboy: The Ride * Mrs. Puff's Boating School * Jellyfish Flyers Fairy World * The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster Royal Woods * Fabric of Creation New York Nicktoons Fields Goiky * Battle for Dream Island: The Ride Throughout The Series * IDFB: The Ride * Cake At Stake * Firey's Handglider Adventure * Leafy's YoyleCars * Dream Island * FreeSmart's Jeep Escape! Greasepit * Out to the Race and Back * Buddy Thunderstruck: The Maybe Pile The Great Valley * Journey Through The Land Before Time: Presented by Coca-Cola - A High Speed EMV Dark Ride. * The Land Before Time Flume Adventure- a MACK Rides log flume. * The Land Before Time Energy Adventure - An attraction hosted by Bill Nye the Science Guy, and Michael J. Fox and Littlefoot and the gang, and mixed with a 45 min film and travelling dark ride, similar to the now-extinct Ellen's Energy Adventure. * The Many Adventures of Littlefoot- a dark ride. * Petrie's Flight- a Vekoma steel roller coaster/dark ride that takes riders around Flyer Mountain and into a cave, where they meet animatronic versions of Littlefoot and the gang. * Dino-Vision 3D: Presented by Kodak- a 1995 3D film. * Flight Through The Great Valley - An OMNIMAX Flying Theater Motion Simulator Ride * The Land Before Time Midway PJ Masks City * PJ Masks to the Rescue Big Idea World * Junior Asparagus Power of Doom * Nebby K. Nezzer Stunt Show * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Flight of the Rockhopper * The VeggieTales Ride * The Story Tour * LarryBoy to the Rescue Lazy Town * Stingy's Mine Cars * Lazy Town Song Coaster Wonder Park: The Real Park * The Rollercoaster * Flying Fish Carousel * Zero-G Land * Firework Falls * The Flinger * Bendy Straw Slides * Giant Ferris Wheel Out of Glow Sticks * Swinging Ship * MORE RIDES COMING SOON! Laika Land * Coraline's Magical Journey * ParaNorman: The Experience * The BoxTrolls: Attack from Cheesebridge * Kubo's Adventure * Missing Link: The Ride Uglyville Institute of Perfection Super Nintendo World * Princess Peach's Castle * Star Fox: The Ride * Splatoon: Back to... Riding? * Kirby round ride * Wet play area * Hyrule Castle attraction * Super Mario Odyssey: The 4-D Experience * Donkey Minecart Coaster * Jungle play area * Pokemon Training Academy * Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 4D Skylanders World * Skylanders Portal Master Tour - An attraction mixed with an interactive attraction and a dark ride focusing on Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure and Skylanders: Giants. * Untitled Skylanders interactive attraction where everyone switches top and bottom halves of SWAP Force Skylanders * Skylanders: Trap Team - The Ride 4D - An interactive dark ride based on every level of Skylanders: Trap Team. * Spitfire's Launcher - A Premier Rides steel launched roller coaster themed to Spitfire and Hot Streak. * Stormblade's Flyers - An Arrow Dynamics Suspended Coaster themed to Stormblade and Sky Slicer. * Dive-Clops' Soak-O-Matic - A MACK Rides Water Coaster themed to Dive-Clops and Dive Bomber. * Skylanders Imaginators Stunt Show - A stunt show attraction focusing on Master Senseis from Skylanders: Imaginators. Rabbids Land * Rayman Raving Rabbids: Bunny Hunt Experience * Rayman Raving Rabbids 2: The 4-D Experince * Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party: The 4-D Experience * Rabbids Go Home: Cart Dash * The Time Machine * Rabbids Land: Amusement Park Chaos * Pyrobang * In the Nile, Crocodile * The Princess of Bel Air * The Gift of Taking * Check Your Booty * Star Cheap Discovery * Octoblow * Cuperpillar * If You Can't Take the Heat * Totemslap * The Pirate's Precious Jewels * Lose Your Marbles * Ghosts Suck * Tunnel de L'amour * Wet the Bed * The Beanstalk Freefall * Elephantitan * Duckypaddle * One Ring to Buckle Them All The DreamWorks Experience Modern DreamWorks Plaza * How to Train Your Dragon: The Ride * Pandamonuim: Po's Kung Fu Adventure * Trolls LIVE! Far Far Away * Shrek's 4-D Adventure * Enchanted Airways * Puss in Boots' Giant Journey * Shrek's Merry Fairy Tale Journey * Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale Madagascar * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure * Madagascar Mad Pursuit * All Hail Exiled Julien: The Ride Happy Humanstown Piqua, Ohio * Go, George Beard! * Captain Underpants Flight Classics Town * Mr. Peabody and Sherman Time Travel Mission * Rocky and Bullwinkle's Airline Madness * Harvey and Gold Key's Boardwalk Games * Under Dog Coaster * Felix the Cat's fun Wheel * Dudley Do-Right's Rip-Saw Falls Disneyland Side Walt Disney Animation Studios Park * Snow White's Scary Adventure * Pinocchio's Daring Journey * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * El Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride * Alice in Wonderland * Peter Pan's Flight * Sleeping Beauty Castle * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Ariel's Undersea Adventure * Tarzan's Treehouse * DINOSAUR: The Ride * Stitch's Great Escape * Tangled Boat Ride * Ride-It Ralph * Frozen Ever After * Big Hero 6: Flight Through San Fransokyo * Zootopia: Police Chase Pixar Place * Toy Story Midway Mania * Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters * RC Racer * Toy Soldier Parachute Drop * Slinky Dog Dash * Woody's Round-Up * Alien Swirling Saucers * Ratatouille: The Adventure * Radiator Springs Racers * Nemo & Friends SeaRider * Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! * The Great Pixar Movie Ride: Excited Since... * Incredi-COASTER LucasLand Plaza * Strange Magic: The Musical * Willow: The Ride Star Wars Land * Star Tours * Millennium Falcon: Smuggler's Run * Star Wars:Rise of the Resistance Indiana Jones Park * Indiana Jones Adventure * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril Marvel Super Hero Land * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man (relocated from Cities of America at Universal Island Worlds Oklahoma) * The Incredible Hulk (relocated from Cities of America at Universal Island Worlds Oklahoma) * Storm Force Acceleration * Doctor Doom's Drop of Doom Avengers Land * Avengers Ride shared from California Adventure * Avengers Ride shared from Hong Kong Disneyland * Iron Man Experience * Iron Man Roller Coaster * Marvel Super Heroes United * Doctor Strange: Journey Through the Mystic Arts * Spider-man Ride * Ant-Man & the Wasp: Nano Battle Guardians of the Galaxy World * Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT! * Guardians of the Galaxy roller coaster Fox Plaza * Avatar: Flight of the Passage * Na'vi River Passage * Alien: The Ride * Predator: The Ride Blue Sky Studios Land * Ice Age Roller Coaster * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall * Buck's Flying Dinos * VR Coaster Through Ice Age films * Rio: A Bird's Journey * Ferdinand Drop Tower * Spies in Disguise: Lance Sterling in Trouble Springfield * Bart Simpson's Skateboard Spin * Itchy and Scratchy: The Ride * The Twisted Treehouse of Horror * Stu's Disco Coaster: Mark II * Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl Krustyland * The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos - A SimEx-Iwerks IMAX Dome simulator ride based on The Simpsons. Map Info: Ride along with The Simpsons as they visit Krustyland, the theme park created by famed TV personality Krusty the Clown. Is somebody out to sabotage the park? You'll find out as you join Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie and enter through the carnival-like midway. Height restriction: 40” * Chaos Street ("The America of 1895 at Today's Prices!") * Mt. Krustmore * Krusty's One-Plate-Maximum Buffet * The Murder is Limitless * Poochie's Half-Pipe ("Warning: Pipe may be less than one-half") * Krusty's Giant Wheel ("Not affiliated with "Ferris Wheel" brand amusement wheels") * Scratchy's Cat-anooga Spew-Spew * Sleeping Itchy's Castle * Flea-Dip Dipper-Flipper ("Voted Krusty's Worse Ride!") * Krusty's Spit 'n' Watch Aerial Gondolas * Krusty's Wet-and-Smokey Stunt Show * Captain Dinosaur's Pirate Rip-off * Happy Little Elves in Panda-Land * The Tilt 'N' Spew * The Change-Loser * Krusty's L.A. Traffic Jam * The Dragon Boat Ride * Castle-Resembling Stadium * Gazebo’s Adventure * It's a Long, Long Line! * Krusty's Haunted Condo ("Visit our 999 Unhappy Teen Employees!") * The Tooth Chipper (Slated for Demolition) * Krusty's Deathbowl Jalopy Rush ("Race your friends to Krusty-infornia!") * Sideshow Mel’s Thrilltacular Dive Coaster * Krusty’s Upsy-Downsy Spins-Aroundsy Teen-Operated Thrillride * Sea Captain's Quesy-Time Lagoon Ride * Sideshow Bob’s Knife Flyers * The Krusty Karousel * Death Drop * Moe's Tunnel of Shame and Rejection * Radioactive Man: Atom Blast * The Screamatorium of Dr. Frightmarestine * The Simpsons: Escape from The Dome * Madam Manjula's Future Looker-After * Get Probed by Kang and Kodos! Quahog, Rhode Island * Brian & Stewie's World Tour * Peter & Lois' CGI Vehicle Stunt Show * Stewie's Homemade Roller Coaster made out of Stewie's Inventions Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Disney Parks